


家有恶猫

by mudinao3



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudinao3/pseuds/mudinao3
Summary: 如果你循着门铃声一觉醒来，却发现站在门后的是一个留着长胡子和全身纹满猫咪大头的朋克圣诞老人你会怎么做？V觉得他可能是昨天晚上被他的数字房客给操昏了头。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 9





	家有恶猫

**Author's Note:**

> 含Spanking/射尿/体内射尿等元素

家有恶猫

如果你循着门铃声一觉醒来，却发现站在门后的是一个留着长胡子和全身纹满猫咪大头的朋克圣诞老人你会怎么做？  
V觉得他可能是昨天晚上被他的数字房客给操昏了头。  
这个场景是诡异了点，我们的朋克圣诞老人背着一个大吉他盒，像是里面装着一把重型冲锋枪随时都可以掏出来给V送上一份热烈的祝福——军用科技制造，9毫米子弹的那种——但他只是和蔼又亲切地和V SAY HI。  
V像个宿醉的酒鬼一样扶住额头，呃抱歉，请问你是……？  
嘿，我叫杰克逊·盖莱克西，一名猫咪行为学家，我一生都在和猫咪打交道。你的朋友，杰克·威尔逊联系了我，他想你和你的猫咪需要专业的帮助。圣诞老人，哦不，杰克逊介绍道自己。  
此时此刻，V就像被拔掉插销一样大脑宕机，他非常不礼貌地把门关上了，托强尼的福，都是跟他学的。  
而被托福的那个人，强尼·银手，他已经起来了，正舒适地坐在沙发上，在茶几上翘着脚，好似那是他的专属搁脚台。他露出一副玩味的表情，那个表情上写着：嘿看我的表情，那叫我在看好戏呢。  
强尼对他说，你不会真的放他进来吧，V。你看他长得像德克斯特异父异母的白种亲兄弟，如果我不是在垃圾场看到你把他的脑袋崩得开花，我一定以为他死而复生了。你猜他进门会怎么说？嘿，真有你的V，快去洗把脸，你看你一脸的纵欲过度。  
V忍无可忍，闭嘴吧强尼，你是不是吃多了所以一直要靠嘴巴放屁！听着，我要打电话给杰克搞清楚这是怎么回事。  
强尼如了他的愿，很多时候他面对V，在挨骂的时候闭嘴是他难得的品质。  
V拨通了杰克的电话，这个海伍德的骄傲，威尔森太太唯一的儿子，V最好的mano，正可怜地把自己缩在集装箱后面，视线的前方是漩涡帮和六街帮的火并，真的一点也不难听出来，漩涡帮是一伙赛博疯子，而如果有人高喊为了自由美利坚那就一定是六街帮那群像是从《荒野骑兵》节目组退休的演员老兵。  
嘿杰克，嗯……是你给我请了个猫咪专家吗？呃还没，不过他正在公寓门口，我想我很快就会把他请进来坐坐……我的意思是，我以为我们都喝醉了，没想到你把这个放在了心上……当然，谢了兄弟，注意安全，这个集装箱根本挡不住你。德韦恩，是你要找的那个变态吗？岐路司告诉我他就在你的12点钟方向，搞定他我们晚上再去喝一杯。  
你们的女孩茶话会开完了？晚上你最好别去，我不介意当一回你的便宜爹去抓你回家，好女孩从不喝酒懂吗？强尼开口的时候V正好挂断通讯，V翻了个白眼，省省吧强尼，没有小不点儿你哪儿也去不了。然后不再搭理他，现在的当务之急是给圣诞老人开门，请他进来，看看他带了什么礼物，再想办法把这事糊弄过去。  
忘记说了，前·夜之城活传奇·强尼·银手现在寄宿在一只猫咪的身体里，就在一个月前，没有前因，也没有后果，他就是这样回来了，然后像弄乱一颗毛线团一样再次把V的生活搞得一团糟。  
都说猫咪有九条命，也许强尼也有？  
V拉开门，充满歉意地说，呃……你好，杰克逊，我是V。我很抱歉，我想我刚刚……  
杰克逊脾气很好地打断他，没关系，现在我们可以开始了吗？  
V侧过身让杰克逊进屋，强尼在里面像猜错昨天的死人乐透一样叹气，不是吧V。不过在杰克逊放下他的大吉他盒，露出上面的乐手签名的时候，强尼又表现出强烈的好奇心凑了过去，并且发出赞叹，真牛逼。  
怎么，现在就改变想法了？V对他说，强尼哼哼了一声，表示他还在考虑。  
先说说你的麻烦吧，V。杰克逊说。  
V有点犹豫，因为他属于一杯倒，到现在他也没回想起来他是怎么和杰克说的，他和小不点呢能有什么呢我是说？  
呃，我有点不知道从何说起？  
没关系，我这里有一段录像。杰克逊打开他的吉他盒从里面取出一台电脑，点开收件箱找到署名杰克的那一封，居然是一段视频：  
嗨，杰克逊，听到这个名字的瞬间我就觉得咱俩肯定特有缘！听我说mano，我最好的朋友他在前不久收养了一只猫咪，但听起来情况不太好。今晚我们在酒吧里喝了个爽，我这里有一段他的录音，你必须得听听：  
……我真是受不了他了，真的！早上不让起床，夜里不让睡觉，半夜2点我从委托里脱身回家只想倒头就睡都能被他搞醒！我的天啊……嗝，我有点难受杰克，我酒喝多了……而且……我肯定他有暴力倾向，不然他为什么……总是对我又打又咬？你还不能对他发火，他根本不长记性，还会记恨你，然后再下一次报复回来！他还会在我身上……！我靠！他在发什么疯，这个世界上有狂猫病吗？我是说他就像一只从地狱来的猫咪！草我在说什么，他现在本来就是只猫了……但我还是得说，他回来对我很重要，你知道我弄丢了他很长一段时间……  
哎，我，我不想录这个的，你知道，这有点侵犯朋友的隐私。但这个事特别严重，这只不懂事的猫咪已经威胁到我兄弟的工作和睡眠！他需要帮助！杰克逊，我听过你的名号，我相信这件事你一定能办妥，提前谢了。杰克  
视频播放结束，V很恨自己没能跟着暗下去的屏幕一起消失，背后强尼的惊叹声足够夸张，他好像巴不得把这件事通过WNS新闻广播出去，他对V说，哇哦！刚刚这算真情告白？我知道了，V，我也爱你。  
V从中除了幸灾乐祸听不出一点真情实意，他捂着脸咬牙切齿，滚，强尼！  
显然杰克逊没有察觉到V的异样，他只当作这是普通的酒后食言的尴尬，每一个清醒的昨夜酒鬼都会有过的境况。  
从你的描述中听起来，这只猫咪脾气暴躁，容易嫉妒，处于极度不稳定的状态。但没有关系，我们可以解决它。杰克逊安慰他，虽然从V的反应来看没什么太大作用。另外非常重要的一点，无论是猫，狗，还是婴儿，打骂绝对不是良性的教育方式。杰克逊比了个大叉，将养猫的正确观念传递给主人是解决问题的第一步，猫在刚出生的2个月是一个行为学习的阶段，也就是当它和父母兄弟姐妹在一起的时候，如果它伸了爪子，可能就会挨打，而这个时候他才会知道，嗷好痛，我不能这么做。  
强尼听了直摇头，我估计我肯定是不行了，我已经八十多岁，全身都入土了。  
而V，他还是很僵硬，他完全不知道该如何解释其中真实的人物关系。  
杰克逊又说，猫咪在哪儿？我想先看看他。  
V看了看空着的衣篓，最后把视线定格在沙发上，如果他不在窝里，那他应该就在这儿，V看向那个巨魔店店抱枕，那儿确实藏着一只猫咪，他很喜欢这个枕头。  
杰克逊走过去，蹲下身来轻柔地跟他打招呼，嗨小不点儿，你很喜欢这个枕头对吗？我知道，我知道，你现在看起来就像一颗柔软的水蜜桃。  
强尼立马露出一副走在街上不小心踢到了亚当·重锤的表情，说实话，这个形容恶心到我了。  
V表示没所谓，又不是在说你，随意点强尼。  
杰克逊只和猫咪逗了一会儿，他起身对V说，加拿大无毛猫，他们非常温驯，而且随遇而安。在V思考着如何用摩根·黑手的独狼技巧糊弄一个研究猫咪的专家的时候，杰克逊又话锋一转，大多数时候，不过我也见过两只大打出手的加拿大无毛猫，他们不断冲对方嘶吼，吵得主人睡不了觉。重要的是我们如何去理解猫咪的行为和代表的需求，人和猫的思考方式是不一样的。我可以知道你平时都是怎么和小不点儿相处的吗？  
V思考了一会儿，斟酌地回答，一般在早上出门前，我会给小不点儿添点猫粮和水，然后我就去干我的委托，夜里回家，小不点儿的食量很小，通常猫粮都会有剩的。如果碰到休息日，我们会一起坐在沙发上看会电视。  
就像现在这样？杰克逊在他和那个抱枕之间比划了一下，V点点头，对，就像现在这样。  
我大概搞清楚是怎么回事了，但在我们一起来分析这个答案之前，我能在你家到处走走吗？  
V爽快地答应，当然可以，你随意。  
OK，杰克逊开始走动起来，他最先走到那个脏衣篓旁边，这是猫窝吗？  
差不多，小不点儿大概是喜欢我的气味，所以我用衣服给他铺了一个窝。  
杰克逊含糊不清地点点头，斯芬克斯猫的毛皮需要保暖，到冬天你可以多加一层毛毯。  
我会的，V承诺。  
所以小不点儿睡在这儿，你的床的旁边，到了晚上会吵醒你？用什么方式？  
强尼隔了老远懒洋洋地说，告诉他，V，你每天晚上都像一只母猫一样被我操得嗷嗷叫。  
V回头冲强尼比了一个国际友好手势，强尼回敬了他两个。  
差不多就是会……挠你，想方设法把你从睡梦中闹醒。  
还有其他的表现吗？比如说会不会发出叫声？是喵喵地叫还是嘶声地叫？  
我想是嘶声地叫，他相当的愤怒。  
V很肯定，如果可以，强尼值得V的一万个“You are breathtaking”贴纸。强尼的态度是装作从沙发上滚了下去，然后闪烁到V的旁边，你每天不见人影，不是去捡垃圾就是去捡死人，要么关在储藏室里改枪，你要是拿去给那个独眼女记者研究研究她一定破案了，真棒，我再没见过比你更赛博精神病的傻逼了。  
强尼，你是可以不吃不喝，但我还得生活。  
生活？生活就是你妈了个逼！  
你会怎么做？杰克逊适时地问，忽略V对着空气皱皱鼻子的小表情。  
我能怎么做？大多数时候我都阻止不了他。  
这听起来不太好，她让你有些神经憔悴。  
差不多吧。V摊了摊手，但能怎么办，还能离咋地，但为什么是“她”？  
这就是我要告诉你的，V，一般来说考虑两种情况，第一个，小不点儿发情了……  
没错，是第一个，强尼从杰克逊和V的中间走过去。  
她需要繁衍后代，所以她到了半夜会通过叫声呼唤雄性，因为小不点儿是只母猫。  
我操！V和强尼几乎同时发出惊呼，然后强尼随便找了处窗沿靠着不动了。  
你看起来不太关注这个。杰克逊笑着说。  
V很愧疚，抱歉，我真的不知道。  
不过幸运的是在这周围没有闻到明显的猫尿味。  
那是他没凑近你闻，闻闻你身上的……  
闭嘴，强尼。  
杰克逊继续说，而且从刚刚的相处来看，小不点儿表现得很好，没有绝育的猫咪身体里升高的雌激素会让她们变得非常紧张，容易受刺激，如果这个时候送上门去，那她们的猫咪肉垫可能就会变成小钩子紧紧钩在你的皮肤里。  
我懂了，V点点头，看向强尼，也许我该考虑送小不点儿去绝育。  
强尼抽了口烟，打了个手势，劝他想都不要想。  
不不不，我不是要求你一定要带她去绝育，虽然最好是那么做，杰克逊指了指窝在玩具枕头上呼噜呼噜睡觉的猫咪，她像一个小天使，和地狱强尼不能说是毫无关系，只能说是天差地别，但你看，她现在就做得很好，她可能只是一只流浪猫，但我们应该关注她的身体状况。  
他不仅把你当傻子耍，还想骗你兜里的票子，别听他的。强尼打断V的注意力，但没有成功。  
杰克逊又走到猫食盆的旁边，你和小不点儿的互动好像仅只在你给她换猫粮的时候。  
呃，差不多。  
你知道，你们俩现在就好像一个囚徒困境，你只负责喂食，她负责吃。你会花时间陪你的猫咪玩吗？  
……不会。小不点儿是只猫，我想她不需要人陪她玩？  
这就是我说的第二种可能。斯芬克斯是很温驯的猫，但不管是什么品种，捕、杀、吃都是猫咪的本能，我是说所有。所有的猫都是如此。杰克逊从吉他盒里拿出一根逗猫棒对V说，现在我们要给她一些玩具，来消耗掉她多余的精力。  
强尼在一边形容，一根长着鸟毛的棍子，拿来钓翼龙无人机吗？  
猫咪在进食前最好有10到25分钟玩耍的时间，这样他们才会在吃完饭之后安静地休息。杰克逊把羽毛落在沙发上，轻轻地甩动，嘿小不点儿，看这里，我是一只翠鸟，来抓住我，我要飞走了。没错，就是这样，就是这样，到地上来，你就抓住我了，好女孩……  
杰克逊就这样掌控着一根塑料棍子，引导着小不点儿在房间里穿梭，V眼睛都要看直了，毕竟他唯一的逗猫技巧就是走过去，摸摸她的头，然后又走出去，更别说每次小不点儿扑住那几片羽毛还会咪咪地叫了，V黑咖啡一样的雇佣兵的心，像泡在了方糖牛奶里。  
强尼很不能理解，V柔软的表情会出现在他面对一只猫咪的时候，他说，嘿，V，一只猫有什么好玩的。  
杰克逊就会教V，一只猫到底有什么好玩的。他把逗猫棒递给V，教他如何甩动，如何发声，V很快就投入其中。  
很多人都会有这样的误区，以为猫不是狗，只要把她一只猫放在那儿就好了，杰克逊说，猫当然不是狗，但也不是一棵植物。如果是狗的话，我的朋友西蒙会比我更了解，但就猫咪来说，猫咪也是需要陪伴的。  
V有些无地自容了，他突然意识到自己对小不点儿的缺失，就好像他缺失了二十三年的父爱母爱一样，索性在海伍德这也比不过你没有加入瓦伦蒂诺帮来的遗憾，而且他有老维，希望强尼没有听见。而强尼有点不耐烦，他说这个像是坐了几年牢每天都吃屠宰场素牛肉长成人形肉蛋白的傻逼“可算说到点子上了”。你应该把你那些在尸体上捡垃圾的功夫省省，多花点时间给我，你知道我不是在说那只猫。  
你知道如何养好一只猫吗？根本不需要2000欧的税就可以办到，杰克逊说，那就是真诚和投入。  
V显然被这个答案——而不是强尼的那个——感动了，你说得对，杰克逊，我不会再这样了。  
V和杰克逊重新坐了下来，杰克逊正在做最后的准备，他把逗猫棒留给了V，同时还有一块分离芯片。我每次拜访一个家庭都会为他们留下家庭作业，这次也是一样，你准备好完成我的作业了吗V？  
强尼露出你在逗我吗的表情，他说，别扯了，你们俩根本没上过学。  
我准备好了，V接过那个芯片，强尼发出哼哼的气音，这代表他有点生气但他说不过你因为你太他妈的固执了。你又动感情了，还是为了只猫。强尼说完从房间里消失了。  
V的表情有一瞬间的古怪，但杰克逊还在说话，他准备继续听完。  
我一般把猫咪分为上树猫和丛林猫，就是字面意义的，代表他们对垂直空间和地面空间探索的需求，但不管哪一种，这个房间都太无聊了。错层设计，筑台床铺，空间最大化的典范，但猫咪不会喜欢，这里有很多死角，他们只能呆在这儿，或哪儿，而不能随心地走动，巡视自己的领地。  
所以我需要把房间重新改造一下？但这是我租的。  
你可以搭一些踏板，或者猫爬架，具体的图纸都在我给你的芯片里。然后在窗户的地方，你也可以将投影仪打到这儿，放一些鸟的视频，这样你拉下窗户的时候，小不点儿也有自己的猫咪TV了。  
嗯哼，V点点头，这听着挺不错的。  
芯片里还有些其他的小窍门，我相信你能用得上。最重要的事情，录下你们的日常，你会看到成果的。  
杰克逊起身，V走上前握住他的手来了个拥抱，谢谢你杰克逊。

强尼简直不敢相信，V居然搭这个破木头架子搭了三天。  
而V正在对猫爬架最后的组装做一些调整，他对强尼说，简直不敢相信，你居然让我搭这个破木头架子搭了三天！我是说，你居然忍得住！  
强尼厌烦V取乐他的表情，好像他下一秒也要给他颁一个好猫咪项圈，和小不点儿脖子上那个同款。  
怎么了，小婊子想挨操了吗？  
不，我觉得现在就挺好的。很难想象我和你居然有不搞在一起的时候。  
是啊，V，我是个电子幽灵，你不会真的以为我有那些需求吧？  
强尼想把过度的性欲和独占欲偷换到V身上，好像他俩的关系不是他搞砸的，至少不是他一个人。  
V只是轻哼一声，那你不如把烟也戒了，顺便？  
别做梦了，像你这种不酗烟不酗酒的人，我真想不出来我是怎么忍受你的。  
嗯哼，像你这样脾气暴躁的脑残，我也不知道我是怎么忍受你的。好了，强尼，扯平了。  
V靠着搭好的猫爬架坐了下来，他觉得他应该和强尼谈谈，像他们几个月前一样，挽救这段朝着性瘾患者互帮小组脱缰而去的关系。  
他不是说要给他们之间下个定义，只是如果他几个月的余生要以这样的方式相处，那他们可以浪费的时间实在是太少了。  
这三天的时间，V除了联系他的中间人朋友走私了一棵3米高的杉木以外，他几乎都呆在家里，午饭在外面吃一顿带三顿，这样他也可以复热外带的食物假装自己会做饭。  
强尼有的时候看他搭，改图纸，做零件，发出啧啧的声音，哎呀，V，你可真他妈的有爱心，诸如此类的。有的时候他不会出现，可能躲在哪里睡觉。  
强尼，我不想再搞砸一次了，杰克提醒了我，你回来对我很重要，我们就不能花点精力做点别的事？  
什么事？用木头给猫做一个钢管舞舞台？她会跳吗？  
小不点儿喜欢这个，V拍了拍其中一个踏板。  
但老子不喜欢！强尼沉着张脸走来走去，V看着他长出一口气，他站起来，依旧靠在猫爬架上。  
相信我，强尼，你也会喜欢这个的。V从裤袋里取出一个项圈，双手环绕过脖颈，咔嗒一声戴上。强尼凑近了看，发现上面真的写着GOOD CAT，后面还跟了强尼·银手的名儿。  
我收回之前的话，你他妈就是想挨操了小婊子。  
V耸耸肩，下一秒强尼就把他按在猫爬架上，几个踏板之间天然形成一个夹角，这很方便强尼把V堵在里面推开他的上衣。  
V身上穿着他常穿的T恤，为了方便干活，那上面带着太阳晒过的味道还有年轻雇佣兵的一点点汗味。  
这确实很方便，强尼很精准地就掐上了V棕色的乳头，两下拨弄就能让它们变硬，像两粒葡萄籽一样挺立在肌肉勃发的胸脯上。  
当然V还有很多更方便的衣服，那些从别人包里扒出来准备卖钱但不知道因为什么原因被强尼留下来的衣服。  
V绝对他妈的不会穿的，但强尼在哄骗他干这种事上天赋异禀。强尼会在V醒过来的时候，假装好心地帮他解决一点晨间的小麻烦，然后在V在他怀里抽搐着要射出来的时候停下火力，跟他搞什么割地谈判。  
V会想说，去你妈的强尼老子又不是没有手撸管，但最后还是羞耻地穿上那条连体衣，女式的。那条不及他三指宽的衣带根本包不住V硬着流水的阴茎，他就只能勉强包住自己半个阴囊，外露着自己的屌，在强尼的注视下打手炮。真是操他妈的强尼。  
那件衣服太紧了，紧到V的身体伸展不开，紧到连他的屁股都兜不住。强尼好笑地摆弄了他一阵，说实在话，V觉得自己要平时穿成这样出去绝对会被当成赛博精神病，他真不知道强尼的性癖是怎么长的。  
强尼把V翻过来，用手拨开那条衣带就把自己的阴茎插了进去，V发出痛苦的呻吟，而强尼打着他的屁股像骑马一样干他。你看，强尼·银手是个有虐待欲的暴力狂，他一点没说错。  
太难受了，V不住地抱怨，强尼扒下他两肩上的束缚，这才让V好过了很多。他的背部完全裸露了出来，在这过程中紧身衣一寸一寸地往下拉，好像从遮光布里慢慢现身的人体雕塑。V有线条感十足的背部肌肉，尤其是他有一对儿阿波罗酒窝，靠近脊柱两侧性感的凹陷，这也是强尼不喜欢V随手把枪随手别在裤腰带上的理由，他说，这会让他忍不住把枪管塞进V的屁眼里。V怀疑他真的会这么干，强尼·银手一定会这么干，他说到做到，所以V不得不搞了一条战术腰带用来收枪。但这还是没改变强尼在他出完委托的某天半夜，用那条腰带捆了他的双手，3516镀银的枪管给他紧闭的后穴开了个洞，在V把他的枪含得湿淋淋的时候拔出来，然后再把他的大家伙捅进来。强尼握着V那绝对适合被他掐住的腰，摩挲着两处腰眼，把他顶在床上狠插，他要求V夹紧点屁股，因为他要喂他吃强尼·银手的枪子了。V被操得软了，但他敢硬着心肠保证强尼是个没逼事闲得只会折腾他的神经病，他质问强尼，他那杆废了50多年的枪是不是管射不出来的哑炮。然后V就被强尼强按在棉花枕头上，在一阵眩晕和窒息感中射精，精液、尿液泄了一床，强尼捏住他的后脖子说，看啊，V，我的小婊子，你都被我操尿了。  
这是V决计不想让杰克逊发现的。  
抛开这个不说，强尼有数十百千个理由拉着他开搞，或者在这档事上折磨他。V大概察觉到强尼那点不干不净的心思，但他绝不是强尼那些拍拍手就摇着尾巴过去的果儿和马子。如果强尼骂他婊子和贱逼，那他就会回敬他是一条种狗和傻屌。强尼压在身上声音低沉地笑，像拥抱的身体接触带来轻微的颤抖让V的内心和眼睛一样湿润和柔软，强尼在他身上说，那我俩真是绝配，婊子和狗，天长地久。  
那强尼到底算猫还是狗？不重要了，他俩谁也驯服不了谁。  
就像现在，强尼贴在V的耳边说，我懂，我懂，V，你就是他妈一条发情的母猫，项圈上还要打老子的名儿。你在想什么？嗯？  
他手里攥着V的胸肌蹂躏，那里弹性很好，强尼总是用力过狠，留下一些看不见的指印。  
V喘着粗气，他攀着强尼的肩膀保持一点平衡，先说好，这是给你用的，打完这一炮你得乖乖跟我出门去，我委托都要堆成山了。  
去你妈逼的委托，夜之城没你他妈的会死吗？  
所以我才让你和我一块儿去。  
V用手掌拍拍强尼那张不高兴的脸，他正被强尼隔着裤子顶着，这让他身体变得软，阴茎变得硬起来。  
你也会拿这事跟我谈条件了，V，你可真是个出色的雇佣兵。  
都是跟你学的。V说。  
可以，我答应你，现在你得听我的。强尼脱掉V的上衣，抠住他脖子上的项圈，拉扯着他背过身去。  
找个你喜欢的踏板，猫咪，比你矮的就行，腰塌下去，屁股翘起来。  
V默认着照做，他抓着一块他弯下腰和他脸齐平的踏板，伸展他的身体，得益于他锻炼得很好，所以V的柔韧性相当不错。  
对，就是这样，强尼也发出赞叹，他拍拍V的侧臀，屁股再抬高一点，腿分开，别夹着裤子磨逼。  
强尼说着去解V的腰带，没有外力束缚的工装裤一下子落到了脚踝，只剩一条紧身的四角棉裤，包裹着雇佣兵紧翘结实的双臀。  
强尼吹了个口哨，双手把了上去，握在手掌里揉捏，他甚至不停地用手指擦过V的尾椎骨和穴口，直到那里渗出一点液体把内裤濡湿。  
V觉得这比平时的强尼·银手还要令人作呕多了，他忍着紊乱的气息说，你的前戏怎么这么多，你什么时候也变得这么娘们唧唧的了？  
你说得对，V，强尼无不赞同，他扒下V最后一层布料，用义手一巴掌打在V的屁股上，掀起一层肉浪，V感觉他左半边的臀瓣应该直接红了一大片。  
操你妈的强尼！V发出痛呼。  
强尼又连扇了两巴掌，别不承认了V，你就喜欢我对你来狠的是不是？我稍微对你好一点你就开始唧唧歪歪的。  
操你妈的，你那叫好？别吊着我强尼！  
好，好，把好你的方向盘吧，你可千万别在我飙车的时候掉下来。强尼答应道，他一直手抓揉着V的半边屁股蛋，露出那条湿润的缝隙，再用两根手指探进收缩着的穴口，那里面紧缩着，一片火热。  
你早就他妈的计划了，V，夹着一屁股的水和老子装正经，希望一会儿你的屁眼也能像夹我的手指一样，嘬紧我的老二。  
强尼抽出手，把手上的肠液都涂在V的屁股上，然后扒开V因为刚刚他的发言而同样紧张兴奋的穴眼，挺腰把粗壮的阴茎插到底。  
啊啊啊啊……！V发出一连串的惊叫，他的腰都软了，站也站不住，强尼警告他，我说了把好方向盘，你这辆猫咪小车我想怎么开就怎么开。  
不等V反应，强尼就开始抽插起来，每一下都顶到他的穴心，上翘的龟头刮过他的前列腺，好像真的一把钩子把他的魂都钩走了。  
V被顶得口水也收不住，和他下面只会吐水的阴茎一样。感谢他订的这根足有半个多人宽的实木和他做的加固底座，不然他早得让强尼开翻车了。  
我站不住了……V想求饶了，他已经不知不觉射过一次，大腿紧绷着打颤，强尼操着他，手还在他的腰背、大腿根和会阴处揉搓个不停，像是一种鞭笞，好让他快点重新兴奋起来，敞开内里继续挨操，而V得提防自己随时跪倒在地软成一滩水。说实话，既然他都是在下面那个了，干这档事不应该躺下享受就行了吗，为什么强尼还得每次把他身体像吉他弦一样拉紧，最后一场性事结束他比干完一单NCPD悬赏还累。  
可惜强尼听不进去，V叫得越是惨，他操得越是用力，V看不到，他赤裸着全身只戴个黑色项圈，像只猫咪一样塌腰翘屁挨操的光景，足以让强尼想要录下来再全息投影到墙上全天循环播放的地步，可惜他这个电子幽灵的视角全夜之城独一无二。  
嘿，V，你有听那个大胡子德克斯特的话在录像吗？别给他，拿去编辑成超梦，你他妈能赚得盆满钵满。  
好啊……啊！啊啊……打完这炮，哈……我就拿去……嗯……卖了！  
那夜之城富豪们的数据银行要遭殃了，我会用他们的票子把你所有的超梦都包下来，你再用你赚的钱来找我操你，怎么样？以后这个节目就叫强尼TV了。  
去你妈的，那你得先让我满意……V抖得话都说不清楚，他嘴里含不住口水，只得含混地说得很小声，但还是被强尼听到了，看来你是觉得还不够爽了。  
强尼停了下来，他拉起来V，让他靠到自己胸膛。V眯着眼得到片刻喘息，大开的玻璃窗透进来的光线让他很不适应。  
不，我只是有点累。V嘟囔着，强尼的手又摸上了他的胸口，揪住他的乳尖拉扯，下身还保持着插入小幅度地进出着，他的背，他的阴茎和大腿，从膝窝到小腿肚，还有他和强尼连接的后面早就汗涔涔湿答答的一片，他可能不是被强尼操着，而是他粘在强尼身上，并且他对这毫无反应能力。  
强尼的手插过他的膝盖后，一用力把他抱了起来。不……V半是折磨半是爽快地叫了一声，强尼像小儿把尿一样把他抱到窗边，坐好，小猫咪，你猜下面的人看到的是什么？是你被强尼·银手操着，还是大名鼎鼎的来生传奇V正对着空气发骚呢？  
操……！V除了强尼的手臂找不到一点其他的着力点，他不可能真的扒着窗户浪叫，虽然他知道这是块单向玻璃。所以V只有用屁股骑在强尼的身上又哭又叫，他被抬起又被重重地落下，他感觉得到强尼阴茎的形状和硬度，甚至感觉他要把自己操穿了。  
V仰着头伸长了脖颈，项圈紧紧贴着他让他始终有着喘不过气，而他像一只真的猫咪，毫无防备地露出喉结就好像猫咪露出肚皮，强尼粗重的喘息则落到他的肩胛和锁骨上，好似有一些温度，让他飘飘然。  
V在长长的呻吟里射出来，大腿根抽搐着，他怀疑自己被强尼放下来却根本走不动道。  
后穴紧缩着，强尼在他的高潮里又浅浅地抽插了几次，然后抵着他的最深处射了，好十几股，V能感觉到。  
他快累死了，半条命都能被强尼操撅过去，而强尼好像还不打算跟他完。强尼揉搓着他的腹部，在他肉穴里的阴茎还硬得像根棍子。  
不要这个，强尼。V想往前走几步，逃离他想的那种可能，但强尼又拉着他的腰往里插深了一度。  
拜托，除了这个……V声音嘶哑地恳求，强尼不管他，用手撸上他疲软的小兄弟，用力抠挖泥泞的马眼，那儿很快又不正常地充血了起来。  
相信我，你会喜欢这个的，V。强尼轻哼着说，然后V就能感觉到一大股尿液射在他体内，强有力的水柱持续地冲击过他的敏感点，兜不住的液体则淅淅沥沥地从合不拢的屁眼流了出去，这过程大约有1分钟，这让他忍不住又颤抖着想射点什么，但他实在射不出来了，强尼还拉扯着他脖子上的项圈，他又有些喘不过气了，操……V拖着哭腔和尾音，最后尿了一地。  
强尼愉快地吹了个口哨，他的阴茎软下来从V的穴里滑出，看来这场硬仗总算打完了。V撑在窗檐上大口地喘着气，接下来他可有得收拾，好在强尼是个电子幽灵，他的所有感觉可以拟真，但不会有实物留下来。V有一瞬间的空洞，但很快又被强尼揭过，爽了吗，V猫咪，下次我会带你去猫砂盆尿。  
操你妈的强尼，你能闭嘴了吗？  
那个圣诞老人应该凑近点你闻，这样他一定能闻到你身上的骚味。  
V骂不动了，他声带哑得不行，他又渴又累，意识模糊，想要睡觉。好在强尼还有点良心，他把V托着抱起来，V看到强尼那张嘴角带点让粉丝帅得哇哇叫的弧度但总的来说令V生厌的脸，扇动着睫毛缓慢地眨了下眼，就好像是说他困了。最后他合上眼睡昏过去前，有什么东西轻飘飘地落在了他的眼皮和发顶。  
在V下次睁开眼前，他会在窗户透进来的光晕里看到小不点儿窝在猫爬架上，而强尼也跟着坐在上边。猫的挚爱，谁说不是呢。

我叫杰克逊·盖莱克西，晚上是音乐人，白天是猫咪行为学家。各种问题猫咪我都见过，但没有一只是我帮不了的。在职业生涯中我跟几千只猫打过交道，一对一地分析它们的行为，对它们和它们的主人进行再教育。当人猫关系陷入穷途末路，当猫主人们濒临崩溃的边缘，我是他们最后的希望。都说猫有九条命，可人生在世仅一遭。今天我要第二次登门拜访V，就在一星期前他和他的猫咪小不点儿的关系降到了冰点，在我看来V没有足够履行他作为猫主人的责任，而小不点儿对此也表现出了不满。我给他布置了一些家庭作业，现在要来看看情况如何，虽然我还没收到他的作业录像，但我很肯定只要V做出了改变，那么一切都会有所不同，斯芬克司猫会成为他的甜心。哦，我还为他们带来了一份礼物——一个猫包！这样V在做雇佣兵完成一些没有危险性的任务的同时，也可以带小不点儿出去溜溜街了。  
嗨，V！嗨，你好？好吧，看起来没人在家，我得打个电话了。等，等，等，OK，通了，嗨，V，我是杰克逊。你还好吗？你听起来喘得很厉害。你和小不点儿在玩游戏吗？哇哦……你是说你被小不点儿攻击了？真的？我觉得你需要我的帮助。好吧，你可以应付得过来吗？你知道你只要打开门我们就可以一起面对这个难题。OK，OK，你确实应该试着自己解决，那我们20分钟后见。

一个分离芯片：《家有恶猫》笔记  
四种告诉猫猫“我爱你”的方法：  
1.眨眼：掌握节奏。在心中默念，我（睁眼），爱（闭眼），你（睁眼），闭眼时完全闭上，不要太慢也不要太快  
2.对猫问候：眨眼+下巴轻轻抬起收回  
3.对猫鞠躬：眨眼+下巴向下点头  
4.三步握手：有时候突然摸猫它不高兴，是因为你没有寻求它的允许


End file.
